


A Stupid Mistake

by Ella050



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Switching bodies, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella050/pseuds/Ella050
Summary: After a mistake in alchemy class, Vil and Leona switched bodies (Inspired by a certain fan art)
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 5





	A Stupid Mistake

It all started with a joint alchemy class, normally Leona wouldn’t bother to attend these classes but since his favorite napping spot was being closed off because a certain duo of Heartslabyul somehow destroyed the area around there. So now he was being stuck in a joint alchemy class, and of all the other class they could had shared, it was Vil’s class. And just his luck that he was being partnered with Vil, it seemed like a streak of bad luck had been happening to him the whole day.

Crewel assigned them their partners and their assignment, which was creating a potion to change the properties of 2 objects, and let them started on making the potion. Of course, Leona was planning on napping while letting Vil do all the work since he’s good at potions after all.But Vil wouldn’t just let him sitting around doing nothing.

“Leona, don’t just sit around!” Vil said, putting down the ingredients needed for the potion.

“You could just do it by yourself,ya know. You’re good at these kind of stuff and it’s not like me helping you is going to make any difference anyway” Leona replied back, leaning his hand on the table and his face in his palm.

“Stop being stubborn. It will take less time with 2 people.” Vil said.

“Nah I will just get in your way and slow you down”

“You won’t get in the way as long as you know what to do, which you do”

“No I don’t “

“Yes you do”

“Whatever I’m just gonna sleep. And you arguing with me just going to slow down the process anyway” Leona said and flopped his head onto the table. Vil frowned and signed at his ‘asleep’ partner. Deciding not to waste anymore time, Vil started getting to work.

Everything was going perfectly, Vil finished the potion, tested and it worked. Crewel gave him (and Leona) a full mark and told them to wait until class ends to leave. While waiting Vil looked at his partner, sleeping peacefully as if the noise inside the classroom was nonexistent. If he had to be honest, Leona was quite attractive. Even if he was just napping on the ground, he would still look handsome as hell. Vil was getting lost in thought while staring at Leona’s face until

“When are you going to stop staring at my face?” Leona grumbled, opening one eye to look at Vil, who finally snapped back to reality, “ Were you lost in thoughts of how handsome I am~?”

“N-No!” Vil denied quickly, too quick.

“Oh really~”

“Of course, why would I think that you’re handsome anyway?”

“Because I am and you know it~~” Leona said with his voice lower than usual, getting Vil flustered.

“N-No I don’t!” Vil argued back, abruptly standing up and hitting the person behind him carrying bottles of the potion. The person lost balance and accidentally spilled the potion all over both Vil and Leona then suddenly smoke filled the room. When the smoke started to cleared away, everyone looked at the direction of where the smoke came from.

On the ground was both Vil and Leona, covered in the potion, the student behind them slowly backed away. Crewel approached the dorm leaders, seeing that they were both unconscious, told the others to wash of all the potion and bring them to the medical room immediately.

When Vil opened his eyes light flooded into his vision and everything felt like it was too bright. He tried to get up but his body felt weirder than usual. He groaned when he was finally able to sit up, his body felt sore all over and why did his voice sounded deeper than usual. He looked around and noticed that he was inside the medical room and Crewel and the headmaster, Crowley, were sitting at side of the room with a serious look on their faces. Crewel noticed Vil getting up and immediately went over to him.

“Leona, how are you feeling?” Crewel asked. Vil was confused for a while, why was Crewel asking Leona while looking at him?

“I’m not Leona sir I’m Vil.” Vil replied, but it was not his voice it was Leona’s.

“Oh dear I fear it’s really happening then...” Crewel mumbled to himself. Vil looked at him confused, deep down he knew what’s happening but some part of him was stubborn to believe it. Crowley walked over to his bedside and handed him a mirror. Vil looked into the mirror but what looked back at him was Leona but with Vil’s eyes color instead of green.

“So if Schoenheit-kun is in Kingscholar-kun’s body then......” Crowley trailed off. Crewel pulled the curtain beside Vil’s bed, revealing a sleeping ‘Vil’. Vil stared at his body in horror.

‘This can’t be happening!’ He repeated in his head (well Leona’s head).

Suddenly, his body started to stirred and opened his eyes. Instead of his usual violet eyes, they were green instead.

“What the hell happened?” Leona (in Vil’s body) asked, he seemed to also notice how his voice was higher. “And why does my voice sound like Vil’s” Leona sat up, also groaning in pain and looked at the bed beside him, at his own body, at Vil.

“Oh” was all Leona said, realization came to him and his eyes started going wide.

“I’m going to guess that that’s Vil inside my body” Vil nodded. “Then that means....” Leona grabbed the mirror from Vil hands and looked into it himself. After a minute of Leona staring into his reflection, which is Vil staring back at him through the mirror, he dropped the mirror and flopped back onto bed.

“Well…looks like we have a problem on our hand!” Crowley announced, breaking the silence.

“I can create an antidote to reverse the effect but the process takes around 1-2 weeks” Crewel said.

“Hmm that good then” Crowley mumbled

“But what are we going to do in the mean time?” Vil asked. Leona sat up again, waiting for an answer.

“It’ll be quite confusing for you to go back to your respective dorm since the other dorm members will be confused.....then how about you 2 go stay at the Ramshackle dorm for the mean time and you can still go to your respective classes” Crowley suggested. Vil and Leona hated the idea but agreed anyway since there’s no other way.

“Then I’ll go inform the other teachers and your vice dorm leaders will take care of your dorms for the time being” Crowley said then exited the room.

“I’ll go prepare the antidote immediately. You two go get your things then head to Ramshackle dorm, I’m sure the director will tell Yuu about your arrival by the time.” Crewel said and exited the room also, leaving them both.

“Well I’m going to go get my stuff” Leona announce getting up from the bed and stretched.

“Wait Leona! Now that you’re in my body don’t do anything that will ruin my image” Vil said, also getting up,

“Hmmm sounds like a pain so no” Leona started to head for the door.

“Leona!” Vil shouted, following him.

They were walking toward the Mirror hall, luckily there was no other students there since it’s nearly past curfew. Vil continued to tell Leona to act accordingly and Leona continued to reject him. They continued bickering until reaching the Mirror hall.

“Please Leona, don’t do anything that will ruin image” Vil pleaded one last time, his career was basically in Leona’s hand now, sure it wasn’t exactly him but it was his body and if pictures got out of him doing something badly, his career could be gone.

“Haaahh fine, I’m only doing this because I don’t want to ruin your future.” Leona grumbled before stepping into the mirror leading to Savanaclaw dorm.

Vil stood frozen for a while, processing Leona’s (kind?) words. He tried to ignore the fast heartbeats dancing in his chest and stepped into the mirror to Pomefiore.


End file.
